<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haikyuu one shots by mukurotide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073163">haikyuu one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurotide/pseuds/mukurotide'>mukurotide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurotide/pseuds/mukurotide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(lower case intended)</p><p>some chapters may contain manga spoilers!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. memories ☞ kuroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it is a natural right to do things for yourself. people use that to their advantage and take their human rights for granted.</p><p>i rushed inside at the sound of his car pulling up. akaashi stared at me with worry stricken eyes, i scratched at my chest. everyone had gathered at my house for some support but, i still felt utterly alone.</p><p>terushima and iwaizumi went outside to meet that tall boy. he stepped out of his car, shoving his jangling keys into his back pocket. he greeted them with quick hugs and shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.</p><p>oikawa walked over from the fridge, passing me a small glass. i chugged its contents immediately, trying to drown out my reality. he moved out two months ago, but it only felt like i had woken up beside him yesterday.</p><p>his soft pale face looked so innocent during sleep, his eyes gently fluttered at the sound of my voice. his bed head smashed his hair down, ebony strands brushing up quietly against his golden eyes.</p><p>"ken, you sure? it's your choice," akaashi looked up from his phone. i heard a few guffaws and small chuckles from outside the screen door. i covered my ears and began to humm a song.</p><p>i wanted to see him again, i didn't want to see him again. my mind revolved around one point, the rest of my brain capacity left in tatters. i stood up abruptly from the couch, "bathroom." i muttered and ran into the hallway. i turned into the game room and peeped through the shutters.</p><p>he sat relaxed on the back of his car, wiping his head with the back of his hand. i stood out of sight, but close enough to be able to hear his voice, watch his movements. a silent tear fell from my face, my body was racked with soft and quiet sobs. i stood there awhile, observing his figure.</p><p>i ended it and regretted it. i ended it and didn't. he sat there, his head downcast. terushima and iwaizumi tried to make quick conversation, but the group always momentarily sat in silence. what was wrong with me to not even want to be seen by him? i ran away from the thought of physical touch, an exchange of words. i was a twisted human being, only in it for myself. why not consider his feelings? i was the one who wrongfully accused the innocent. my back was flush with the cool white walls as i slid down to the floor.</p><p>"kuroo," i whimpered quietly to myself.</p><p>i didn't deserve you, i don't even deserve myself.</p><p>they boys helped him slide in a large dresser through his sedan. i watched him plop down and rub mizu, our small dog... or my small dog. akaashi went through the kitchen and caught my eye. slow tears streamed down my face, i slid my glasses down the bridge of my nose and wiped at my eyes furiously. i looked down at the floor and began to pick at my cuticles. the bloody, and fragile things began to stream with thin lines of red. pick, pick. i sucked the blood off of them and walked away. akaashi leaned himself on the doorway, his eyes wandered across my face.</p><p>"i'm gonna go finish up a final," i waved him off.</p><p>i staggered over to my desk and let out a sigh as i fixed myself in my chair. i propped my chin on my hand and began to scan a few worksheets on my screen. my fingers tapped my notebook, clicked my pen obnoxiously. i tensed up and opened a new tab: random number generator. even for seeing him, odd for not.</p><p>6, the black integer stood out in stark contrast to the white background of the search engine. i pressed the button again, 8. again, 2. again, 3. i buried my head in my hands and laughed at myself. how pathetic, how utterly pathetic. i rubbed at my temples, "all right man, well be safe out there." i heard a few loud claps, pats on the back.</p><p>keys in the ignition, the car turned on. the door clicked closed as the two boys walked back inside the house. i cursed at myself. what a twisted ideal of self preservation. what a twisted idea of human rights. what a fuck up.</p><p>it was my fault we broke up, he didn't do anything wrong. i buried my head into my hands at the thought. memories are a nasty thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. read yesterday ☞ yamayachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yamaguchi stared at his black screen, his arm dropping to his side. he was extremely exhausted, staring at his ceiling lost in thought.</p><p>a small blow of a train horn emitted from his phone, shattering his reverie. he jumped at the notification, only to find a pop up from an update in his gradebook. <em>Yamaguchi has an updated grade of C+(76.54%) in AP Biology: End of Course Grade</em></p><p>he let out a small huff and smashed a pillow over his face. talking to hinata reminded him of yachi today, and he dwelled on the thought all afternoon. winter break was lonely, but he couldn't got out since he had gotten a part-time job in the evenings.</p><p>the two hadn't spoken in quite a while. after first year, yamaguchi began to talk to her more and yachi was a very kind person. he regarded her as a super close friend and he at least hoped she had thought the same.</p><p>small vibrations came from his phone once again, and he was met with a facetime call from hinata.</p><p>he answered the phone, propping his head up onto into his hands. "what's up hinata?"</p><p>only hinata's head could be seen in the camera. "nothing, just playing genshin with kageyama."</p><p>yamaguchi hummed in response, and listened quietly as hinata screeched. he chuckled a little at his friend.</p><p>"you mind if i rant?" he blurted.</p><p>"yea sure," hinata continued clicking away.</p><p>"i'm 100% exhausted right now and i don't know what to do anymore." he rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>hinata turned to the camera instantly, with worry stricken eyes.</p><p>"okay so yesterday i realized that i hadn't talked to yachi in quite a while. we used to talk everyday, whether it be through text or some other platform. we ranted to each other about literally anything and i swear half the things i've told her, i haven't even told tsukki. i confided in her for anything that was troubling me and she were always there to support me." tears began to brim into his eyes, but he continued.</p><p>"like i considered her a best friend. but it sucks now, because since she moved to shiratorizawa we don't talk at all. i don't know if it's because she found new friends or if she's just ignoring me but, we don't even say as much as hello anymore. i've texted her to check up every now and then but, she seems to never answer." hinata had his full attention turned to his friend now, assumedly stopping his game with kageyama.</p><p>"i always knew of that cliché 'you won't have the same friends all the way through high school' or whatever but, it still hurts. i mean i could just be overthinking all of this shit but, i can't help but think it's my fault. and it's crazy to think how far apart we grew in such a short time." yamaguchi began to curse himself, spouting nonsense now.</p><p>"like, for being friends for a while and then suddenly ending all contact?? i really miss talking to her and it really sucks right now. especially that we used to talk all the time and now that buddy to check up on me and just make sure i'm doing okay is gone. like, fuck dude. i'm sorry if i did anything, i just wanna talk to an old friend y'know?" large tears streamed down his face and he buried his head in his hands, letting out quiet sobs.</p><p>"yamaguchi..." hinata tried.</p><p>he wiped his eyes furiously, "oh no you're fine. i'll talk to you later? i've got to get ready for work. thanks."</p><p>"oh okay, bye bye." yamaguchi hung up.</p><p>he slumped down onto his bed, hugging a pillow to his side. he opened his messages clicking on the small blonde's contact.</p><p>
  <b>yachi:)</b>
</p><p>ur blind</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>shut up ur more blind than me</p><p>{video attached}</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>🧍<br/>uhm sir this is—</p><p>M O N K E Y</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>monkey 😌<br/>bro i just dropped a gorilla</p><p>HARAMBE NOOO</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>🦍😃🔪</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi chuckled, a sad smile plastered on his face. he scrolled up farther.</p><p>i'm eating vanilla ice cream and i accidentally put chili powder on it instead of cinnamon</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>oml are you okay??? do i have to call an ambulance??<br/>okay but how does it taste tho—</p><p>it tastes like pain<br/>really bad lol</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>ooh lemme sneak a taste <br/>but why don't you just get more?</p><p>&gt;:(<br/>how dare you try and eat my ice cream</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>you don't like it<br/>gimme pls 🥺</p><p>okayy i'll give you some later</p><p>he curled up into a ball and whimpered. he missed just stupid conversations with his friends. he missed talking to her about anything.</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>my teacher walks into class with skates on i—</p><p>UHM WHAT<br/>bruh tsukki is texting me and idk if he's being real or not<br/>{image attached}<br/>he is being so gay rn and like i don't know if he's joking or not</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>i think the only person i've kissed is you in front of my computer class...</p><p>FORGOTOGROT YOU ACTUALLY KISSED ME  AJFHAKFHAHF<br/>it's called homiesexual ;)</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>HOW DID YOU FORGET</p><p>I DONT KNOW<br/>I DONT KNOW</p><p><b>yachi :)</b><br/>bruh i got all red that day FOR NOTHING</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi scrolled all the way down to the last messages they exchanged, or that he had sent.</p><p>
  <em>Fri, Oct 2 12:47</em>
</p><p>hey yachi!</p><p>
  <em>Fri, Oct 2 20:42</em>
</p><p>hiii</p><p>
  <em>Sat, Oct 3 21:44</em>
</p><p>heyo!</p><p>
  <em>Tue, Oct 6 12:59</em>
</p><p>hello!</p><p>
  <em>Thu, Oct 8 11:45</em>
</p><p>idk if you have lunch right now, but hi!</p><p>
  <em>Mon, Oct 12 18:35</em>
</p><p>bro i went to b&amp;n and bought a bunch of books today. i'm so happy :)</p><p>
  <em>Fri, Oct 16 20:39</em>
</p><p>hey!</p><p>
  <em>Mon Oct 26 13:02</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Fri, Nov 13 15:56</em>
</p><p>hi! hope you're doing okay :)</p><p>
  <em>Saturday 16:32</em>
</p><p>hi! happy holidays and hope ur doing well<br/><b>Read Yesterday</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. whale plushie ☞ bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"bokuto, is this one fine?" akaashi held up a dark blue knitted throw.</p><p>bokuto seemed completely captivated by a big whale plushie instead, nodding mindlessly to akaashi's every suggestion. he threw the blanket into the cart, rolling up to bokuto fawning over the kid's isle and humming to himself. bokuto stroked the fabric quietly, mumbling to himself of its softness.</p><p>akaashi slipped his phone out of his pocket, pulling up their short shopping list. "bokuto, come help me pick out some gelato." he grabbed the owls hand and he pouted in response. "what?"</p><p>"kaashi can i pleasee get this?" bokuto waved the whale's fin in akaashi's face childishly. akaashi grabbed the oversized stuffed animal and flipped the price tag over, 44,990 yen(44.99 USD). he plopped the whale back onto the industrial shelf and grabbed bokuto's hand, effectively dragging him away. "akashii," the owl whined. through the rest of the store, bokuto pouted and grumbled over his loss. thinking it would make him feel better, akaashi bought his manchild a slushy at the snack bar but it was all in vain.</p><p>as they approached the car, akaashi clicked the keys and unlocked the trunk. bokuto slid into the passenger's seat stoically, shutting the car door in some divine finality. akaashi loaded their haul and returned the cart to the designated stall. he slid into the driver's seat and buckled himself in, turning the car on subsequently. he backed out of the parking space and drove out of the shopping complex.</p><p>bokuto turned on the radio, switching through stations erratically, losing interest with each in moments. his leg bounced with frustration they drove home, akaashi glancing his way every so often. the empty streets provided the setting for uncomfortable silence between the two.</p><p>akaashi fidgeted with the steering wheel as they waited at the stoplight, the blinker and car engine serving as the only sounds filling the tense air. "why are you getting so mad over a stuffed animal?" akaashi blurted.</p><p>bokuto turned away from him, staring mindlessly out of the passenger side. a few moments passed, bokuto uttering not even a single word. akaashi grew annoyed at this, tapping the wheel in irritation. "come on bokuto, if you really want it we can go back and get it tomorrow. let it rest for today, it's late and i'm tired." bokuto let out a grunt in response, retaining his detachment from the conversation. akaashi let out a quiet sigh and the rest of their ride was met with an absolute lack of communication between the two.</p><p>after arriving home, the couple stored their newly bought items away and put themselves to sleep. akaashi hugged his pillow, turned away from his lover as a silent tear slipped down into his pillowcase.</p><p>—</p><p>akaashi woke up with a start, covered in a cold sweat. it was like the cliché "waking up from a nightmare" always shown in movies. he quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up bokuto, who was sleeping soundly on his right. he hurried down the stairs and waltzed over to the refrigerator, filling up his designated mug with cold water.</p><p>the ebony haired boy crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned himself on the edge of the counter quietly. images of his latest midnight venture began to flit through his mind, leaving him to contemplate his thoughts in the darkness.</p><p>"kaashi?" a groggy bokuto walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. akaashi shook his head, wiping his eyes quickly. he turned towards the ace, "it's late, go back to sleep." bokuto walked over to his side and hoisted himself onto the smooth marble counter. "i'd say the same to you."</p><p>by reflex, akaashi leaned his head on bokuto's abdomen and bokuto wrapped his toned arm around the smaller boy, they sat there in comfortable silence and akaashi observed bokuto's soft breaths, soothed by the rise and fall of his wide chest. "another nightmare?" bokuto kissed the top of akaashi's head softly while he nodded his head. "wanna tell me about it?"</p><p>akaashi let out a heavy sigh, "i had gotten into an argument with you over something exceptionally petty," he started.</p><p>"afterwards, you either completely ignored me or couldn't hear me at all." he shrugged his shoulders as the recollection of his nightmare sent chills down his spine. "i screamed and screamed but you couldn't hear me. i knew it was a dream and the only escape was well..." his hands shook and he buried his face into bokuto's warmth. the larger boy stroked his back, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>after a few moments, bokuto grabbed his face into his hands. akaashi's eyes were red and puffy, making bokuto tear up himself. he kissed him quietly on the forehead, pressing his lips softly to his knitted eyebrows. akaashi loosened up under this gesture and pushed his forehead onto bokuto's nose. his voice shook, "bokuto i'm so sorry." he clutched to bokuto and he hopped off of the counter, embracing akaashi as he sobbed quietly into his chest.</p><p>"akaashi." the smaller boy lifted his face and met his eyes with bokuto's golden irises."i was being stupid today, i shouldn't have gotten that mad over such a small thing." he rubbed akaashi's shoulders, running circles down his arm with his calloused fingers. "i'm sorry, okay? the whale just reminded me of you somehow and i wanted to put it on the bed." bokuto looked into his eyes will stern seriousness and akaashi chuckled.</p><p>"w-what?" bokuto stuttered as akaashi laughed at his apology.</p><p>akaashi released himself from bokuto's embrace, waving his hands. "how does a whale remind you of me?" he grinned.</p><p>"i don't know, it's um..." bokuto trailed off, scrambling to come up with a reason. "they seem really unapproachable at first but, once you get to know them, they are very kind creatures." bokuto declared confidently, inducing another laughing fit from the setter.</p><p>"tell me about the experience next time you run into one," he stifled his laugh. bokuto grabbed his face and pressed his lips to akaashi's softly.</p><p>"i love you my little whale."</p><p>"that is so contradictory."</p><p>"say it."</p><p>akaashi rolled his eyes, "love you too my big whale."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sunsets and takoyaki ☞ kagehina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hinata stared outside of the small window off to his left, a gleaming white wing contrast against the dark sky. the sun split into the grey clouds, signaling dawn and the beginning of the new day. he fixed himself into his seat, resting his head against the back of his hand. after what had felt like forever, he was finally returning back home.</p><p>he exited the plane and walked into his terminal drowsily, retrieving his bags at the revolving conveyer belt. he caught natsu and his mother waiting for him in front of the main entrance and was bombarded with hugs and kisses; congratulations of his return. after returning to his childhood home, he showered his family with souvenirs and stories about brazil, exhausting all of his money and the rest of his energy quickly.</p><p>his phone buzzed in his pocket at the dinner table and he stepped into the warm afternoon, "oi kageyama, i'm back! are you home right now?" he answered the phone as quick as his scrambling fingers would let him. "no, i'm running a few errands." kageyama responded and hinata laughed lightly at the notion.</p><p>"okay, i'll be home around..." he checked his watch, 1:23 pm. "2:00, so you better be home by then." he hung up the phone and walked back inside, excited to be in company of a familiar sensation of miyagi. a new surge of energy rushed into his veins at the thought of returning back to his apartment.</p><p>hinata lugged all of his baggage off of the uber, thanking the stranger for their assistance. he rolled his belongings into his apartment complex and walked into the elevators, hitting the button for the fifth floor. arriving at his door, he slipped his keys out of his pocket and positioned them into the lock, opening the door with a resounding click. he walked into the room quietly, greeted with a familiar face that he'd been longing for over the past few months.</p><p>hinata dropped his bags at the front door and bounded to him, leaping into kageyama's arms and wrapping himself tightly in his grasp. kageyama buried his face into the crane of hinata's neck, sending a wave of chills down his spine. they relished in each other's company in silence for a few moments, taking in such familiar warmth. "i'm home." hinata leaped back onto the ground, grasping kageyama's hands. he squeezed it in response, fawning over such small gestures. "welcome back."</p><p>kageyama planted himself onto the couch beside their golden retriever, cake. he rubbed her behind the ear casually as he scrolled through netflix, desperately searching for something to watch. hinata came back from the kitchen with a bag of crasins, "this house is only full with healthy food," he grumbled.</p><p>"and curry." kageyama snickered.</p><p>hinata sat on the floor in front of the two, resting his head on kageyama's protruding knees. after a few more minutes of scrolling through the catalog, kageyama threw down the remote in frustration. "get ready." he leaped up from the couch and walked across to their bedroom, "eh?!" hinata shoved more fruits into his mouth.</p><p>"we're going out so, get ready dumbass." he peeked his head into the doorway.</p><p>"okay~" hinata chimed.</p><p>—</p><p>"where are you taking me?" hinata bounced his leg in excitement, impatient to seek their destination. "nowhere in particular."</p><p>hinata shook kageyama's shoulder. "come onn kageyama," he whined. "keep on shaking me while i'm driving and i'll take us both into the after life."</p><p>after a few long minutes of driving, kageyama parked on the side of the street, finessing the space with ease. "we-we're going here?" hinata stared at the alleyway adjacent to him intensely, his face knitted with a mixture of worry and confusion.</p><p>"yeah, i'm going to kill you." kageyama deadpanned.</p><p>a wave of worry passed across hinata's face, "i'm kidding dumbass," kageyama ruffled up his orange curls.</p><p>"there is no parking close to the destination and i didn't want to pay." hinata let out a heaving sigh, and opened his eyes to see kageyama disappearing around the street corner. "if you keep standing there, someone's going to actually drag you down there and kill you, come on."</p><p>hinata rushed after the taller boy, slowing down once he caught up. the two walked a few more blocks to come upon their old high school, karasuno. the front entrance was decorated with a large arch. <em>'karasuno high school cultural festival!!'</em> lining big banners over the classroom buildings. hinata gawked at the sight of their old school, facing the brunt of an assault full of nostalgia.</p><p>"we haven't been here in ages! is it open to the public?" hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement. kageyama nodded in response, leading the small boy into the school grounds. the courtyard was filled with loud sounds and voices as students advertised their booths, anthologies, and other events later in the day. the two entered the building and walked down the hallway, stopping by a few classrooms that piqued their interests. hinata felt obligated to visit each one, dragging kageyama into each room subsequent to the last.</p><p>they reached the gymnasiums in a reasonable amount of time, choosing to visit them prior to the field since the cooking competition held there was already underway. the basketball team ushered the duo in, "want to play? whoever makes the most free throws gets a free coupon for takoyaki at the stand up front."</p><p>hinata beamed over the idea, "wanna try kageyama?" kageyama turned away from him, "eh, not really."</p><p>"oh come on, are you scared that you're going to lose?" he taunted, knowing that this would get his partner riled up.</p><p>kageyama quickly grabbed a ball off the rack, dribbling it a few times to his left. "oh you are the <em>so</em> on."</p><p>—</p><p>"ahh, that was good!" hinata rubbed his abdomen after stomaching his last ball.</p><p>the two young men sat together in a secluded part of the soccer field, splaying themselves on the freshly cut grass. the sun was just beginning to brush on the horizon, filling the sky with soft shades of blue mixed in with fiery oranges and yellows. kageyama leaned over to his lover, planting a soft kiss onto his forehead. hinata leaned into his touch, grabbing hold of his hand in response. "we should do this more often." kageyama brushed his hair out of his face, running circles on hinata's palm with his thumb.</p><p>"what, sunsets and takoyaki?" hinata giggled as kageyama snaked his hands around his waist, plopping his chin onto the top of hinata's head. he nodded lightly, "yeah."</p><p>"i love you," hinata blurted into the silence, a flush brushing up against his cheeks.</p><p>kageyama planted a kiss on the top of his head, "i love you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know it’s a little late but, hbd kageyama (⊹つ••⊹)つ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wasp party ☞ ushiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:45 pm</p><p>tendou stood up and let out a big stretch, yawning his way over to his kitchen counter. he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, met with a series of resounding clunks as he dropped a few ice cubes into his drink. he chewed through his ice after chugging the contents, grabbing his car keys from the table in the foyer and walking out of the door.</p><p>his phone vibrated needlessly in his back pocket, prompting the red head to answer the call.</p><p>"where are you dude?" semi spat from the other side of the phone. tendou chuckled as he slid into the driver's seat, simultaneously starting the car. "i'll be there in a bit." he plugged his auxiliary cord in and started up his driving playlist, pulling out of the driveway. "just give me a few." semi grunted in response as he hung up the phone.</p><p>—</p><p>tendou took his keys out of the ignition, parking in the driveway of this very familiar venue. after opening the door, he was greeted with whoops from his teammates all around the house. the house felt warm with harmonious laughter echoing off the high ceilings. he sauntered over to the kitchen and greeted the grumpy blonde at the refrigerator, "happy new year's eve," he rubbed his hands playfully through his hair.</p><p>"you are so late," he punched his shoulder. from behind, shirabu handed him a small shot and the middle blocker took it with pleasure. "oi, where's wakatoshi-kun?" he looked around the room, noticing the absence of the tall brunette. goshiki walked into the conversation, "he went back out to get more drinks."</p><p>tendou rested his elbows on the counter carefully, relaxing against the cool marble. he took periodic sips from his red solo cup, sparking up light and playful conversation with new visitors into the kitchen.</p><p>10:12 pm</p><p>—</p><p>the team sat around the living room, decorating the floor and couches with bunches of pillows. an intense silence fell over the group as they situated themselves in a circle in the center of the room. tendou looked over to the ace next to him, his eyebrows knitted in concentration; his face contorted into a mixture of worry and anger. ushijima turned towards tendou, his face stone cold.</p><p>he smacked down a wild card, an add four card falling directly after. taichi stifled his laugh as tendou threw down his cards in anger. "YOU ALWAYS DO THAT," he yelped in fabricated pain as he collapsed onto reon's shoulder. ushijima cracked a small smile but soon resumed his stoic expression. tendou sat up and reluctantly added four cards to his hand, grumbling over his friend's move.</p><p>taichi took the win for this round, smashing ushijima with a combo of reverse cards and wilds. ushijima took another swig of his hard seltzer and sighed deeply into his hands. "you always get so sad," semi patted him on the back comfortingly. goshiki returned from the kitchen with a plate full of freshly baked cookies, planting them in the center of the group.</p><p>"what time is it?" tendou munched on a snickerdoodle, talking through his chewing. reon leaned over and peered at the digital clock in the microwave, "11:45." through the turmoil of the year, the boys hadn't gotten back together in almost 5 months. tendou sat back against the couch and relinquished in his current situation, soaking in the familiar air of his buddies. "wakatoshi-kun you want to do anything before the end of the year?"</p><p>"like what? eat a different cookie?" he replied blandly.</p><p>"noo," he whined, turning to the ace. "something different." semi stood up, reaching across the room for his bass. he strummed against the strings mindlessly, playing a improv melody. tendou hummed quietly to the tune, tapping his fingers lightly to a vague conception of tempo. goshiki turned over to his senpai, "why don't you try to cook something, play a game?"</p><p>tendou's face lit up as a mischievous smile plastered itself onto his face. he grabbed his switch from the console stand, turning the small screen on with a few clicks. he scrolled through the game catalogue, desperately searching for one that would be 'ushijima friendly'. he quickly chose animal crossing, handing the game console over to the young ace. the main theme began to play as he opened up the screen, ushijima sat there with a look of subtle awe over his features.</p><p>"how do i escape this?" he slowly began pushing buttons, closing out of the program a few times before actually opening the game. "make a new island for yourself." tendou guided him across the main menu, starting him up. after dubbing his island ushijima's island he began to set up shop, running around and collecting his native fruit: apples. unsurprisingly, he came up on a hoard of wasps. "run! wakatoshi-kun, run!" but it was too late. his smal character had his left eye swollen and he set down the game.</p><p>the boys around him laughed over his defeat, re-enacting his panic as the wasps sting his villager.</p><p>—</p><p>11:59 pm</p><p>"wakatoshi-kun, do you have any goals for the new year?" tendou fiddled with his sweater, swinging himself back and forth on the hanging chair on semi's deck.</p><p>"maybe i will train more in volleyball." he stared into the dark night, resting his arms up on the railing.</p><p>tendou chuckled in response, "i knew you were going to say that."</p><p>the two sat in a comfortable silence as the clock struck twelve, a series of fireworks shooting off deeper into the neighborhood. tendou walked over to his friend, leaning his head over on his broad shoulders. "dammit that was so lame."</p><p>"what?" ushijima stared at him quizzically.</p><p>"nothing, i love you." he planted a soft kiss on the ace's forearm without second thoughts. a blush spread across his face after realizing what he did and he tried to pull away from his touch.</p><p>ushijima turned and hugged the middle blocker, resting his chin on the top of his head. tendou nuzzled his head into his chest, knowing his response to the confession. "happy new year tendou."</p><p>"happy new year wakatoshi-kun."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know it’s a little late but, happy new year!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. midnight drives ☞sakuatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sakusa locked the door, jumping in the passenger seat simultaneously. he buckled in, nodding his head towards atsumu to pull out of the driveway. it had been a few months since they moved in together, making it ever-so-convenient for sakusa to commute to practice. although he hated public transit, it was his only option(being that he was completely against driving).</p><p>he stared out the window quietly, watching cars on the other side of the interstate zoom by. the leather seats in the car warm, contrast to the chilly air outside. atsumu merged lanes, exiting towards the msby gym. "hey omi-kun." he tapped the steering wheel lightly. the black haired boy hummed in response, fully engrossed in counting the amount of hot air balloons in the sky. "you want to start driving?" his head jerked towards the drivers seat, and he glared at the blonde boy directly next to him.</p><p>"why?" he was puzzled. not by the fact that atsumu wanted him to drive—he was actually anticipating it— but the reason why people want to drive. "controlling a two-ton murder weapon with the tap of a foot? yeah, no thanks."</p><p>"come on," atsumu whined. "it's not that bad once you get used to it."</p><p>"i am not putting my life into the hands of other idiot drivers," he spat back, undeniably against the notion in full. atsumu pouted, seemingly hurt by the cold commentary his other half was giving. he grunted in response, engrossing himself back into arriving at their destination.</p><p>sakusa pinched his nose bridge, groaning in annoyance. "fine." he mumbled.</p><p>atsumu pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, jumping at the idea. "really?!" his face lit up with childish fervor. sakusa nodded quietly, exiting the car to walk into the building. "hey, wait up!" atsumu came jogging by his side, nudging him playfully. sakusa snickered a little in response, patting the shorter boys head softly.</p><p>—</p><p>"which one is the break?" sakusa buckled himself into the drivers seat, checking his mirrors as atsumu had instructed. the two had exited the gym parking lot, pulling into a nearby park for the test. "the bigger one." he pressed on a pedal, the car revving in its place. atsumu stifled his laugh, sakusa glaring at him in response. "the left one, is the break." he spoke between light chuckles. "you have to press on the break to get out of park."</p><p>sakusa once again, pressed on a pedal, hovering his hand over the shift. "which one is drive?" atsumu face palmed, laughing at the stoic expression of his boyfriend. "the d." he grabbed his hand, guiding him over to the placement of this <em>mysterious</em> 'd'. he pulled his foot off the break, the car slowly rolling through the parking lot. earlier, he had refused to try backing up, forcing atsumu to park the car in the middle of the lot. they continued this pace for a few more feet, "hey uh, you can press the gas y'know."</p><p>"no, i don't think i will." sakusa had his eyes glued in front of him while they inched forward. atsumu yawned, lopping his head to the side. "you drive like a grandma."</p><p>"i drive with <em>caution.</em>" he slowed down to allow a family cross in the street. "WE ARENT EVEN OUT OF THE LOT EH?? <em>grandma.</em>" atsumu crossed his arms, and huffed with exaggeration.</p><p>"fine, i will tapthe gas." sakusa looked down at his feet to locate the other pedal. he slowly shifted his foot over to the right and pressed on it. the car revved, lurching the two forward in their seats. sakusa immediately slammed on the breaks, flinging atsumu forward once again. the car fell into silence for a few seconds before atsumu burst into a fit of laughter, sakusa blushing out of embarrassment. he placed the car in park, relaxing his shoulders with the car at a full stop. "i'm switching." the two got out of the car, atsumu still chuckling to himself as he slid back into the drivers seat. he placed his hand on sakusa's thigh, "i'm sorry omi omi, it was just really funny to see you flustered like that." he wiped tears from his eyes as the pulled out of the lot, heading home.</p><p>—</p><p>atsumu settled himself into the large beanbag they placed in the corner of their game room, sakusa occupying the desk chair while he sipped on a tall mug of early gray. he flipped the page in his book, the crisp paper filling the room with a satisfying crinkle between his rough fingertips. atsumu stared out the window dazed, resting his head in his palm. their cat, jelly, sauntered over and settled into his lap and he stroked her fur rhythmically.</p><p>"want to go on a drive?" atsumu broke the comfortable silence of the room with the idea.</p><p>sakusa set his book down, placing a marker in his current page. "sure, where to?" he stretched his legs, popping his knuckles unconsciously. "i don't know, you pick a direction."</p><p>"a direction where i don't have to get out of the car."</p><p>"yeah yeah, i know." atsumu waved his hands in front of him, calming the germaphobe down. "how about we go north? we went west last week, and south the week prior." sakusa nodded his head in response and the two slipped into some comfortable clothes for their outing. dawn was upon them, a singular pale moon in the sky above their humble abode. sakusa plugged in his aux cord, playing the playlist that atsumu made for him as a little gift a few months ago.</p><p><em>hojean— weekends </em>🅴</p><p>atsumu hummed quietly to himself as they drove down a dark windy road, glancing over at his unengaged boyfriend. he rolled down his window and sakusa turned, "what?"</p><p>"talk to me~" he reached over and grabbed his hand, sakusa quickly pulling away. "sorry, i forgot." he pumped some hand sanitizer into his free hand and once again grabbed his hand. "okay, what should we talk about?" the two sat in silence, pouring over the question. "anything is fine."</p><p>"okay well, once in high school komori and i ditched class." atsumu's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"just because i am good at volleyball doesn't mean i was a good student."</p><p>"well anyways, we found a door to the roof a few weeks before, but it had a lock. komori-kun practiced picking locks for a few days and bought a whole kit for it. so, he opened it up and we got up to the roof and stayed there until they locked the gates." a chuckled a bit reminiscing on his old high school antics.</p><p>"how'd you get out?" atsumu asked with anticipation.</p><p>"we jumped the gates. it was so gross up there, i took 2 showers that night."</p><p>"i thought you always took 2 showers...?"</p><p>"no i take one."</p><p>"lies."</p><p>"no."</p><p>"yea."</p><p>"no."</p><p> </p><p>"yea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. transparent ☞ seijoh 3rd years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oikawa stretched exaggeratively as he and iwaizumi walked over to their club room, placing his hands behind his neck. "i am beat!" he yawned. iwaizumi stepped in front of him to unlock the door, kicking his shoes off in the entryway. he planted himself in the middle of the floor, oikawa tripping over him right after his entrance. "that hurt iwa-chan!" oikawa rubbed his head as he sat up.</p>
<p>"don't trip then dumbass."</p>
<p>mattsun walked in afterward, making his way over to his bags. "we've still got work, get off your asses." iwaizumi groaned in response. not only had he gotten a job over summer vacation, but he had to be stuck with 3 idiots almost 10 hours a day. with their shift starting directly after morning practice ended, he had no break until the evening(that is, if the group didn't drag him to dinner every night). "come on, stop whining." makki smacked the ace lightly on the top of the head as he sat down to put on a fresh pair of socks. oikawa crawled over to his duffle bag and pulled off his shirt, changing into more casual attire. after a few more moments of sulking in his place, iwaizumi got up and did as his teammates had. they all walked out of the club room together, closing the door behind them. "oi, leave the keys to one of the second years."</p>
<p>"iwa-chan, i'll pass it to yahaba-kun when we walk past the gym. no need to worry." he mocked him lightly, earning a punch to the shoulder. mattsun quietly shook his head behind the two as they walked over to the boba shop.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>"welcome!" the four shouted in unison as the bell on the door rang, introducing a new customer into the shop. iwaizumi walked behind the register, tying his apron around his torso. he had no certain motivation for working at a boba shop, if anything it was because it was his last option.</p>
<p>he hated the fast food industry: people were rude(customers and co-workers alike), and he had no particular skill when working in customer service. but this small shop was nice enough, it wasn't too popular and could be categorized as a 'small business'. the couple who owned the place were young and inherently the majority of their customers being their close friends. it was also convenient, not only was it close to their school but, he had to converse with people as little as possible.</p>
<p>after taking the order, he walked over to hand it to the two baristas in the back. "i swear to god if you say that one more time–" makki pointed to the cup in his hand angrily, "you <em>cannot </em>tell me that you think this is black. you can't!"</p>
<p>"it's called black tea for a reason you dipshit." mattsun crossed his arms as the rose haired boy shoved the cup into his face again. "it is brown, why not call it brown tea? eh?"</p>
<p>"because that sounds stupid, 'ah yes, can i have some <em>brown tea</em>?' yeah, that sounds normal." mattsun rolled his eyes, but makki pressed on. "it's only not normal because you're so used to calling it by an incorrect label. it is <em>clearly </em>brown." makki waltzed over to the sink, dumping its contents down the drain.</p>
<p>"it's black," mattsun muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"HM?" makki leaned over, playfully putting his hand up to his ear. "IT IS BR–" he was stopped mid-sentence as iwaizumi walked directly into their conversation. he placed himself in between both of the boys, putting an end to their petty argument. "who the hell cares?" he shoved the receipt into the middle blocker's hands, "make this order please."</p>
<p>"yes sir," mattsun skipped away quietly and snickered a little.</p>
<p>"where's oikawa?" iwaizumi looked around the floor, all the chairs missing the lazy captain. "he's probably at the bar right here," makki pointed right in front of the service counter. iwaizumi walked through the little doors separating the main floor and behind the counter and sure enough, oikawa was there fast asleep. his chin rested in the crook of his elbow, his back hunched over uncomfortably to accommodate for the tight quarters. iwaizumi stared at him for a while, admiring his face as it softened under the artificial lights within the building.</p>
<p><em>that's my boyfriend</em>, he thought. he patted the caramel head boy softly, careful not to disturb him. he walked to the back of the counter and began to compile an order of cookies that makki had handed him. the two were placing snickerdoodles into a party plate and he turned, "you didn't wake him up?" iwaizumi shook his head lightly, smiling at the resurfaced though of oikawa in his sleep.</p>
<p>"that's sus." makki chuckled as he clicked the lid onto the plastic container, completing the cookie party plate. iwaizumi raised his head and cocked it towards the side innocently, "what is?"</p>
<p>makki laughed lightly at the response and waved his hands in front of his face, "never mind, it was nothing. iwaizumi hummed in response, <em>surely makki hadn't found out that he and oikawa were dating right?</em></p>
<p>–</p>
<p>oikawa stretched as he walked behind the counter, groggily rubbing his stomach. he went over to the sound system and plugged in his aux cord, scrolling through his carefully curated playlists to find some jams to close up shop. "oi oikawa, quit it and just choose a damn song." iwaizumi yelled at him from across the floor. "okay okay," he clicked a random playlist on shuffle and sound began to ring throughout the whole shop. oikawa hummed along as he swept any debris on the floor, makki following with the mop simultaneously.</p>
<p>iwaizumi stared across the room, lost in a trance as he watched oikawa sing to himself. he held the broom in his hand like a microphone as he made his way around the floor. the song had a high note and he tried to prepare but, his voice cracked. iwaizumi chuckled to himself as he watched mattsun make fun of his impression. "you guys want to go out to a barbeque later?" makki waltzed in after cleaning the restrooms. "that sounds like a great idea," mattsun skipped over to iwaizumi and ruffled up his hair, "whaddya think, <em>iwa-chan</em>?"</p>
<p>iwaizumi jabbed the middle blocker in the side as he dipped his towel in a large bucket of water, "yeah, whatever."</p>
<p>after doing their rounds, they closed up shop. mattsun placed the key under one of the plants in the front. "i can't believe they didn't tell us," he mumbled under his breath as he caught up to the group. oikawa went ahead of the group on his board, testing a few ollies while makki recorded him falling. iwaizumi walked over to the caramel-headed boy and picked him up, "you have to be more careful babe."</p>
<p>"iwa-chan!"</p>
<p>the two turned to makki and mattsun frozen in their steps, mouths gaping wide open. iwaizumi turned as a wide blush rushed onto his cheeks. "i knew it!" makki pumped his fist in the air as mattsun crumbled to the ground. "oi get up, we're in the middle of the street," iwaizumi grabbed their arms and dragged them to the sidewalk. makki stuck his hand out as mattsun passed him a fifty-dollar bill.</p>
<p>"you guys bet on us??" oikawa covered his face in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"you two are horrible at keeping secrets." mattsun chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>"what did you even bet on then if you already knew?" iwaizumi mumbled under his breath, oikawa grabbed his arm and he loosened up.</p>
<p>"on whether you or oikawa would trip up," makki laughed as he stared at the bill in his hand. iwaizumi punched the two as they continued their commute to their meal spot. their antics were never-ending but, they never got old. he didn't mind their company, well maybe a little bit.</p>
<p>"don't worry <em>iwa-chan</em>, we're gay too."</p>
<p>"i know that you dipshits." he crossed his arms as they walked into korean rose barbeque.</p>
<p>so they were all transparent, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. clone things ☞ oikuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kuroo pulled out his phone, scrolling through his messages to find the most familiar contact. he muted his computer, shutting out <em>how to calculate a confidence interval</em> via his unenergetic statistics teacher. he began typing away as he opened up his laptop, signing in and opening the application.</p><p>
  <em>11:23 am</em>
</p><p>heyo, what's up?</p><p>grinding genshin 😈 and ignoring my late work</p><p>le gasp</p><p>same– i sat there playing for like 4 hrs this morning 🧍</p><p>ohh yeah! daichi-chan told me you got into it</p><p>yesss</p><p>and you have cracked luck</p><p>but he keeps making fun of me with kenma &gt;:(</p><p>bruh you got jean tho</p><p>SHES LITERALLY THE LEAST USEFUL</p><p>but she's hot,,,,</p><p>and she looks SO fun to play with her choke holds</p><p>ok she is super fun w that</p><p>i <em>licherally </em>could have gotten ganyu tho</p><p>I HAD A 50/50 CHANCE FOR GANYU</p><p>BRUH NOOOOO</p><p>iwantganyusobad</p><p>THE HORNSSSS</p><p>i have cursed good luck with bows</p><p>i have shit luck</p><p>says the person with diluc and ningguang</p><p>IHAVENOHIGHLEVELWEAPONS</p><p>i have the three best bows in the game with only</p><p>fischl and amber so the gatcha is literally blue balling me</p><p>👁👄👁</p><p> </p><p>it's a sacrifice</p><p>your good character luck for no good weapons😭</p><p>bruh ningguang and beidou are h o t</p><p>ningguang is a mommy and a half</p><p>my average atk is like 350 or something :.(</p><p>she's a geo user too i need ittt 😭😭😭</p><p>what's your adventure rank?</p><p>but kaeya will always be my no. 1 husbando</p><p>25😭🤚🏻</p><p>KAEYA IS THE MAN</p><p>MR. KIA</p><p>THE EYE PATCH PLSMDNKFD</p><p>idk if i like kaeya or zhongli more</p><p>character: is missing one eye/has a blindfold</p><p>me: 😚🥴</p><p>schlong li if you know what i'm saying 😏</p><p>fischl simp located</p><p>preparing extermentation</p><p>IMSORRYIMSORRY</p><p>but xiao,,,</p><p>begging won't save you🔫</p><p>xiao is a BABE</p><p>he has no greater simp than terushima though</p><p>when i saw him in the main liyue quest i screamed</p><p>SLDKJSKDM FRR</p><p>he wants him so bad– ITS SO FUNNY</p><p>he's been saving for so long it's insane</p><p>YES LMAO</p><p>he's metrosexual 😌</p><p>he has like 2000 primogems or some bs like that</p><p>how much you want to bet he's not going to get him</p><p>dude</p><p>THATS TOTALLY GOING TO HAPPEN</p><p>AND HELL BE CRYING</p><p>OML I WANT TO SEE THAT SO BAD</p><p>he's gonna have like 4000 and NOTHING it's so</p><p>on brand for him 😭😭</p><p>keeps pulling poopoo amber–</p><p>flashbacks to the time when i grinded for 4 days to</p><p>do a 10 summon for albedo and all i got was a c1 fischl</p><p>the gatcha is out for blood</p><p>pray to god i get good luck</p><p>wait, who do you have right now?</p><p>razor(my boy), xingqui(best twink), jean, sucrose, fischl</p><p>let me tab into my team menu uhhh</p><p>oh xinyan but i don't use her at all lmao</p><p>xingqui is my babay boy :))</p><p>the xiangling, noelle, and barbra</p><p>he is best child</p><p>bruh imagine having sucrose–</p><p>i still use the mc when i need anemo😭</p><p>lemme find my uid really quick so we can co-op sometime🦧</p><p>YESSIR</p><p>
  <span class="u">*********</span>
</p><p>i wanna watch daddy diluc and rock mommy in action</p><p>diluc can step on me pls🥱</p><p>sent<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>kuroo went over to his friends requests, <em>milkbread </em>popping up in the inbox. he clicked the green check and closed out of the main menu. he oriented his left hand over his navigation keys as he began to dash through a random field, killing off hilichurls and abyss mages as he encountered them. his fingers moved at light-speed as he switched betwen diluc and xingqui, hammering the space bar after being frozen. he dashed to the left, bombarding the enemy with a vaporizing attack of xingqui's elemental skill and diluc's red flames.</p><p>the mage soon crumbled to the floor, evaporating into the surrounding air. he picked up his loot and moved on. a small banner popped up on his screen, <em>Game Join Request. </em>he opened it and <em>milkbread </em>popped into his world.</p><p>OHMYGOSH DADDY</p><p>and mommy :)</p><p>KSHDKLSMDS OHMYGOD</p><p>bruh you're more hot than either</p><p>THANK YOU TWO</p><p>why did i type two</p><p>ok i'll just leave it there</p><p>i am two people</p><p>i have split</p><p>like mitosis</p><p>issokay that means i can get ningguang and</p><p>diluc at the same time👼 </p><p>asexual reproduction</p><p>no, i just fucking cloned</p><p>EZZZZ</p><p>LMAO</p><p>yknow, clone things</p><p>let's normalize cloning</p><p>so you can get pegged and railed at the same time</p><p>how about that</p><p>i can do it without my clone ;)</p><p>normalize it so i can do it X2</p><p>productivity has increased by 200 percent</p><p>he exited the chat and the two began to roam around, climbing tall peaks and flying through shallow caverns. their duo was unstoppable, causing major overload to their enemies every time they attacked in unison. after looting a few chests in the same area, they moved on to the mondstant map, searching for anemoculus. the two decided to start a discord call despite being in online classes at the moment.</p><p>kuroo ran his fingers through his hair as he answered the call, dragging the application over to his second monitor. his face minimized to the bottom right of the screen and oikawa popped up. they continued their hunt, sparking up light conversation as they battled. "oikawa–HELP," kuroo yelped as he was ambushed by a duo of abyss mages.</p><p>"where are you?"</p><p>"I DONT KNOW HELP ME." he frantically began to crash his hands into the keyboard as oikawa tried to navigate his panicking partner. he opened up his map and teleported to the nearest waypoint, dashing over to the flame haired character up the hill. he switched to jean, displaying her elemental skill in combo with the bright flames of his partner, killing the two attackers almost instantly. kuroo let out a large sigh as he leaned back in his chair, dramatically heaving his chest up and down.</p><p>"you have diluc and kaeya together and you were still in trouble?"</p><p>"ONE OF THEM WAS CRYO." he crossed his arms and pouted on screen, giving a playful glare to oikawa's image on his left. oikawa chuckled lightly, "kenma would not approve."</p><p>he shook his head as kuroo began whining to him through his microphone. "i know you love me."</p><p>"come on stupid, help me in this domain." he directed the setter towards the doors and they chose their set up, vying for the best elemental damage they could muster. kuroo started the challenge and electro slimes popped up simultaneously, sending kuroo into a deep concentration. eyebrows knitted, he advanced on the enemies.</p><p>–</p><p>"what class do you have next, biology?" oikawa took another bite of his bagel, addressing the sleepy kuroo on the other side of the screen. his head rested on his keyboard as he listened to the lecture his modern history teacher was administering. he grunted a yes in response, lifting his head up as he signed out of the class call.</p><p>"ugh i like this class too," he stretched backwards, letting out a large yawn as he settled back into his chair. "call me later okay?" a small frown spread it's way across his face as he moved his mouse to hang up their call.</p><p>"okay, i will. bai bai."</p><p>with the click of his mouse, the call ended. kuroo buried his face in his hands, <em>oh my gosh he looked so cute today. </em>oikawa, on the other hand was jumping up and down in his room, overcome with embarrassment for his little crush.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. strawberry milkshake ☞ daisuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7/13/2014</p><p>after the birth of my child, kyosuke, i entered my first year of university. my ex and i(which has a name that i prefer not to disclose, even to myself) broke up almost directly and i took our son into custody. kuroo and oikawa always told me, "you'd be a great dad, your nickname <em>is </em>dadaichi." or "you helped raise your siblings so, you're bound to do well with him." however, the sheer fact that i was eighteen when i had a child still weighs on me. how can i be expected to raise him properly if i have not already become a full-fledged adult? let alone, become ready to have a child? although his second birthday is coming up this august, i have yet to set up a time and place for his mother to meet him.</p><p>–</p><p>"you wrote this only a year ago?" suga rubbed daichi's arm as he held him in a comfortable embrace, the two cuddled up together on the couch. daichi hummed quietly in response as he closed his old bullet journal, setting it down on their nearby coffee table. he heard a rush of footsteps down the hallway and turned, greeted with his stumbling toddler into the living room.</p><p>"daddy!" he chuckled as he climbed up onto the couch. "hm?" daichi removed one of his hands from suga to pat kyosuke's light brown hair softly. "can suga come play with me?" his little eyes sparkled with expectation as sugawara nodded happily. he grabbed his hands immediately, dragging the silver-haired boy into his bedroom. daichi chuckled quietly to himself as he made his way to the back of the house. he slipped into a black button-down and a pair of jeans, dressing for work he had later that night. he flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes to catch a bit of rest before his shift. a few minutes later, he heard the door creak open. a pair of light footsteps shuffled into the room and he could make out quiet hushing in the doorway.</p><p>he opened his eyes slightly, observing sugawara with kyosuke in his arms. "is he ashleep?" the toddler asked in a loud voice. daichi struggled to hold back his laughter and keep up his sleeping act. "mhm, we need to be quiet of we want to ambush him," suga replied mischievously. daichi could make out a sly grin on both of their faces as they crept towards him on the bed. he strained to keep his eyes shut as the two climbed on the bed beside him, slightly afraid of their plans. "twee, two, one..." kyosuke counted down beside his ear.</p><p>"GO!" the two commenced their attack, bombarding the "sleeping" daichi with an attack of tickles. he broke out into a fit of laughter as they made their way to his weak spot. "stop- ah stop!" he broke out between laughs. he grabbed the three-year-old and hoisted him into the air. "i got you now." he playfully threatened. he brought him close to his face and began blowing through his lips, tickling the child. kyosuke laughed wildly, screaming in childish fervor. their energy subsided and they all laid side by side on the bed, kyosuke cuddled up against his father's side. suga propped his face up on his elbows, staring happily at the sleeping angel. "you've got to go soon right?"</p><p>daichi nodded, carefully sliding out of kyosuke's arms. "want me to bring him later? i've got some errands to run in a bit." daichi slipped his watch on his left hand, buckling the latch on the inside of his wrist, "sure, just don't let him stay up too late." he walked over to suga relaxed on the bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "i'll see you later then."</p><p>"be safe!" suga waved him off from his spot on the bed, reaching for the remote on the nightstand.</p><p>–</p><p>daichi walked across the concrete, dumping the two trash bags he carried into the dumpster behind the bar. he slipped the master keys out of his pocket, letting himself back inside the building. "oi daichi!" a voice called from the front. he sped up his pace, peeking his head out from the doorway. "can you get this guy's order? i'm in the middle of doing a batch of bloody mary's." kuroo shook his silver bullet, adding a few shots of vodka to the opaque red liquid. daichi made his way to the expecting customer. "hey man, what can i get for you?"</p><p>"just a cosmopolitan over ice and a 7 and 7." the man settled himself onto a stool nearby, downing the last of his previous order.</p><p>daichi walked back to their cabinets, taking a bottle of smirnoff, triple sec, and seven crowns from varying shelves. he made his way back over to the main counter, grabbing himself a shaker from underneath. he quickly placed a few ounces of vodka, one ounce of cranberry juice, some cointreau and lime juice into the container, replacing the lid and flipping it to blend the contents. he delicately placed a few cubes into two identical cups, pouring his result into one of them and garnishing the side with a thin slice of lemon. next, he poured whiskey into his empty collins glass, finishing it off with a dose of 7Up from the dispenser. he walked over to his customer's place, handing him the drinks. he waved the man off as he walked back over to his table.</p><p>oikawa walked up to him, towel lobbed over his shoulder. "sorry to drag you out here, happy hour is almost up so everyone decided to rush in at once." kuroo walked up behind the caramel headed boy, slinging his arm around his shoulders, "yeah thanks. plus everyone likes your drinks the most so the ratings here will skyrocket." daichi grabbed a wet rag, wiping the counter down, "suga should be coming over soon, i want to close a bit early so we can clean up." the two taller boys nodded in response, quickly returning to their duties.</p><p>"look who i found," terushima ushered the familiar duo into the bar. oikawa gasped dramatically, making his way over to the toddler and lifting him up into his arms, "hey big guy, you having fun today?" the toddler leaned over to the former setter's ear, covering his mouth discreetly. oikawa's face lit up in surprise and he looked over at suga, "oh really? how fun!" he exclaimed excitedly. daichi looked up from the dish in his hand, raising an eyebrow at suga. he raised one hand, almost pleading with him to not be angry. as kuroo walked by, daichi nudged him on the shoulder, "can you make kyosuke a shake?"</p><p>the taller boy nodded in response, slipping to the back. suga slipped into a seat, leaning his elbows on the counter. "sorry, he just associates 'daddy's work' with shakes now," he chuckled at the notion. daichi shook his head, "it's fine, as long as he doesn't expect one too often." he craned his neck over to see oikawa and kenma playing with the child in the corner. they grabbed him a booster seat, settling their little party into the corner booth. kyosuke scribbled onto a page, exiting the lines of the pre-printed design. "thanks for taking care of him today." daichi rinsed his last glass, drying it with a paper towel. suga shook his head, "it's fun to take care of him, he's like a mini you."</p><p>daichi chuckled at the comment, replacing the glass back into its designated spot. kuroo walked out from behind the counter onto the main floor, "here ya go." he placed a large shake in front of kyosuke and his eyes lit up. "i know, uncle kuroo is the <em>best.</em>" he rubbed the back of his neck with feigned modesty.</p><p>terushima walked up to the group, broom in hand, "oh please, i am the best." the other two seated adults chimed into the argument, kenma noting a few snarky remarks. "why don't we ask the person of interest?"</p><p>oikawa turned to the pre-occupied toddler, lifting his attention to the situation at hand. "hey boss, who's your favorite? teru-chan, kenma-chan, kuroo-chan, or me?" the group leaned in as the child pondered the question. a few tense moments passed before the toddler spoke. "none."</p><p>"none? wh-what do you mean none?" kuroo asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"i like suga." the child answered blatantly, taking a careless sip of his strawberry milkshake. terushima slumped into a nearby chair and kuroo collapsed to his knees, crying in exaggerated agony. "screw you suga-chan!" oikawa called from across the bar. suga's neck snapped over to their direction, "what?"</p><p>"ignore him," daichi stifled a laugh. he was trying to love again. he stared at suga as he walked over to the group of boys, glaring playfully at the brunette. he cracked a smile. daichi didn't mind spending the rest of his days like this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. this summer ends ☞ osasuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>osamu pulled into the mall parking lot, searching for a space nearest to the main entrance. he carefully drove into the space and quickly got out of his car, locking the vehicle behind him with a series of clicks on his keys. he walked through the main floor, taking an escalator to reach the second floor of the complex. he walked over to the boba installment, loitering in the lin until he got up to the counter. "can i have a banana milk with with honey boba and a honey oolong with tapioca," he grabbed his wallet out of his front pocket, the cashier receiving his payment. he sat down at one of the small tables they provided in front of the the shop. the barista called his order number and he went up to receive his treats. the tall boy made a beeline for the barnes n noble up ahead, dodging the many passers by as he made his way to his destination.</p><p>he walked into the store, turning towards the line of registers to meet a certain expecting individual. "here," he passed one of the cups over to the midnight haired boy. suna itched his nose with the back of his hand, poking his straw through the plastic seal. he took a long sip of the liquid, his face contorting into a mix of confusion and delight. "banana." he declared the flavor, setting the drink down with a victorious slam. osamu nodded happily, confirming his notions. osamu slid down to the floor, relaxing himself behind the register as another customer came to check out. he sat there with his phone in hand, scrolling through his mutual's posts on instagram.</p><p>osamu watched as suna took off his mic, "yer shift done?" he began to stand up, his knees stiff from their lack of use. "yeah, let me just call someone to switch out with me up here." the two walked out from behind the cashier and suna ran deeper into the store. osamu waited by the entrance, sipping on the remains of his oolong tea. a few minutes later, suna came walking at a fast pace; waving to osamu. the two commuters made their way back to osamu's car, suna plopping down into the passenger seat.</p><p>—</p><p>osamu dropped the paper bags on the counter, suna locking the door as he navigated his way into the condo, hands full with groceries. the two began unpacking the bags and storing their newly bought goods away, working systematically as they organized their refrigerator. suna and him had began to live together right out of university. they both had moved out from home and were looking for a place to stay, taking the most logical route of rooming with each other.</p><p>suna flopped onto the couch and let out a comfortable breath, hugging a pillow under his chin. "want me to help you make those?" he called over to osamu in the kitchen, a deformed ball of rice in hand. "sure." he got up and waltzed over to the kitchen, grabbing the rice paddle from the rice cooker. he slapped 2 spoonful's into his hand and began to manipulate it. stray grains began to travel to the underside of his hand, while the sticky shape was being procured. he set the finished shape down, proud of his creation. "did you put anything in it?" osamu grabbed a handful of grilled salmon flakes and folded them into the center of the vague triangle. suna grumbled lightly as he began his next ball, leaving a cavity open for the filling. he stared at the array of fillings at his disposal: tuna mayo, pickled plum, salted cold roe, kelp, bonito flakes... numerous bowls lined the counter. he grabbed at the tempura, placing a likeable sum inside his creation. once again, he tried to shape it like osamu but, with higher rate of difficulty.</p><p>the ball began to crumble around the filling and he added more rice to supplement the lack of structure. he placed his finished ball on their shared tray and osamu burst into a tiny fit of laughter, struggling to hold back a few of his loud guffaws. the rice ball suna set down was of quite large stature and osamu couldn't help but notice it. "w-what?" suna was flustered by the sudden outburst.</p><p>osamu placed his current project down carefully, swinging his arms around the black haired boy beside him. he comfortably placed his chin in the crook of his neck, "nothin." he chuckled quietly to himself. suna relaxed into his figure as he grabbed another mound of rice. osamu's hands hung of his shoulder, his fingers littered with rice. suna hugged the rice around some salted roe and he began to shape the ball into a vague triangle. "yer doing it wrong." osamu reached his hands for the ball and began to shape it. suna watched as he guided his hands skillfully, shaping the ball perfectly. "let me handle the rest of em and you can go get changed, we need to be ther at six." osamu let go of suna as he wiggled out of his arms, making his way to the bathroom.</p><p>he covered his face as he shut the door, cheeks flushed a soft pink. "did his hands get bigger? did he get taller?" he noted the place where osamu was standing, contemplating the growth of his twenty-year-old boyfriend. he blinked rapidly and splashed his face with some water, embarassed.</p><p>–</p><p>"yer onigiri is the best." atsumu muffled between chews, elbows resting on the balcony. in the yard, suna sat back and watched his team in the pool, the twins observing from the balcony above. "suna helped this time." atsumu let out a suspicious laugh in response and he walked back into the house. a few moments later, he came running towards his brother and hoisted him into his arms, jumping into the pool below. suna shielded his face as a huge splash of water came his way. osamu emerged from the water, a scowl plastered in his face. he shoved atsumu back under the water for a few seconds but ceased his assault after being warned by kita. suna laughed as he re-watched the video they caught, their antics as funny as the first time.</p><p>he posted it on his story, throwing his phone on the side after it had sent and jumping into the pool. summer was coming to an end soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. pinpoint precision ☞ teruaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>terushima shuffled around in his position, his back stiff and legs partially numb. sighing a quiet breath, the blonde re-aligned his right eye within his scope; gaining a clear view of his target once again. he had been settled there for fifteen hours, observing his target on his leisure saturday. the target walked up to his bedroom window, opening his bedroom curtains dramatically. terushima took a controlled deep breath and exhaled slowly, initiating his final shot. he aligned the center point of his scope with his target's right temple, breath hitched through concentration. he took a final check of his aim and pulled the trigger.</p><p>from the far away rooftop, the bullet pierced through the targets skull: his limp body crashing into the window in front of him. his bloodied head slid down the clear glass as terushima packed his rifle back into its case, disassembling the scope. he slid the bag full of parts into a fake guitar case, slinging the large case over his shoulder and walking into the stairway. he slipped down into the street, carefully observing if he was being followed. he walked a while, then slipped through the revolving glass doors of his hotel building, taking the elevator to the tenth floor. the blonde flopped on the bed, legs still tingling as blood rushed through his limbs. he lifted his hand and checked his watch, <em>10:32 am. </em>he wiggled into his sheets and hugged one of his pillows, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.</p><p>–</p><p>the door clicked closed and terushima peered over his shoulder, "hey keiji-kun." he swirled his liquor around carefully, the sphere ice cube clinking against his glass. akaashi slipped his coat off of his back, placing it on the stool next to him. he waved at the bartender, ordering himself the same as terushima. the bar was small and hardly had any regulars, only him and a few others would meet for drinks here. given that this bar was owned by the organization. "today i had this job to gun down this official, he was starting to stock up money to bribe his higher ups." terushima started relaying his story to the dark haired boy beside him, childishly spinning around in his barstool. his blazer's sleeves were folded up, his collar poking out erratically. akaashi looked down, his left shoe untied as well. "i had to sit there for half a day to get an opening for this guy, and i swear to you he had around five hookups last night." terushima giggled.</p><p>"but you have to hear this one!" terushima leaned over towards the stoic akaashi. "the other day i was trading shots in a warehouse. the other group was armed with a machine gun truck."</p><p>"that's quite the weapon," akaashi set his glass back down into his coaster. "and, what's with the shoe?" he pointed down to his untied shoe. terushima rubbed the back of his head, "i was not moving for so long so when i got up, i ended up twisting my ankle. guess i slipped because i was in a hurry." terushima rested his head in his palm, propping his elbow on top of the counter. "when you rush it's hard to avoid that stuff."</p><p>terushima hummed in response, poking his ice cube with his finger. a small bell rang as another guest made their way down the narrow staircase, shoes clacking against the oak wood steps. "akaashi, you need to keep this kid in check. if he keeps blabbering about his jobs they're not really top secret anymore." a voice came down through the bar. terushima leaned back in his stool facing the new guest, "kuroo!"</p><p>"it's been a while. are you on your way back from a job?" terushima turned as kuroo settled into his seat. "how are you an executive but have no idea whatever is going on?" kuroo snarked, waving the bartender over. "i'll have some juice, i'm driving today. " terushima began to relay his earlier story back to kuroo. "i had to make a transaction with smuggled items, so tedious." kuroo sighed as he took another sip of tomato juice. terushima turned towards akaashi, "you know, it's been a long time since we've become drinking buddies but, i've never heard you complain about work, keiji-kun."</p><p>"it'd only bore you to hear my stories, " akaashi stared at the glass in his hand. "there you go being secretive, what did you do this time?" kuroo peered around terushima as well, curiously. "i punished a kid from stealing from a store, wrote up an old man for dumping trash in the river, and i disposed of a dud behind one of the mafia offices." terushima's eyes widened with wonder and kuroo began to nervously chuckle. "akaashi, switch jobs with me! i want to dispose of duds too."</p><p>"you wouldn't be able to do that," kuroo remarked. "yeah, you'd get blown up." akaashi noted.</p><p>"blown up! you two are assuming as if i don't know anything." he began to shake kuroo's shoulders. "he said i'd get blown up. how would i get blown up?"</p><p>"i don't know." kuroo replied, head wobbling while terushima shook him.</p><p>terushima let out a dramatic sigh, planting his forehead onto the bar. he rolled his head over to the side, staring akaashi in the face. "i want to quit."</p><p>"you can't just <em>quit</em>, what are you going to do?" kuroo spoke from behind the blonde. "i'll work at a grocery store or something! wittling my life away with a comfortable life~"</p><p>the banter lasted through the night and kuroo left early. akaashi and terushima strolled through the narrow alleyway, making their way back to his hotel. "do you want to sleep in my room today? i know yours is really high up."</p><p>akaashi hummed in response and slung his arm around the shorter boy, terushima snuggled into his hold. the winter air was cold, blowing large gusts as they made their way back into terushima's hotel room. "i can make it upstairs." akaashi let go of terushima at his room door. terushima whined and tugged at akaashi's waistcoat. akaashi walked back to the blonde, planting a light kiss on his forehead and walking away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'd have to say this is a mafia au. i was inspired by bsd heavily.</p><p>also ty for all that were waiting, i've just found myself super<br/>demotivated to write over the past few weeks so, i'll be<br/>updating more irregularly. i don't want to force myself<br/>to write something i am not proud of.</p><p>hope you understand &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry i have been so inactive lately!</p><p> </p><p>updates for this series are coming slower as i am trying to find unique scenarios to engage different ships in.</p><p>i have decided to open up requests for a very short time, please know that i will not get to all of the ones submitted.</p><p>you can submit as many as you want and if you would like, credits for the idea yourself. i have linked a google form below</p><p>to submit your ideas: https://forms.gle/6FMMZzBZd84G8sgDA</p><p> </p><p>the submissions will be open for 48 hours, afterwards, i will not take any more requests. please also keep in mind that i am</p><p>still a student so, remain patient with me with uploading. however, if you do want more content, feel free to check out my</p><p>other works– there being only one besides this series. thank you for all the support and 1k reads &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>i plan to update my teruaka fanfic on a weekly basis, updates ranging from 7-12 days apart. please support that work as well and</p><p>again, thank you for reading and have a splendid day or night :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>